Long Distance
by NichanJung
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo dan Kim Mingyu terpisah oleh jarak untuk memperjuangkan cinta mereka. Bukti bahwa kesetiaan, kepercayaan, dan komunikasi mengalahkan segala hambatan cinta, termasuk jarak. Saat mereka berhasil melewatinya, kebahagiaan menanti mereka.


Long Distance

By: Nichan_Jung

Cast: Jeon Wonwoo dan Kim Mingyu

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, fluff,

Warning: typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan

Summary:

Jeon Wonwoo dan Kim Mingyu terpisah oleh jarak untuk memperjuangkan cinta mereka. Bukti bahwa kesetiaan, kepercayaan, dan komunikasi mengalahkan segala hambatan cinta, termasuk jarak. Saat mereka berhasil melewatinya, kebahagiaan menanti mereka.

Wonwoo terlihat mengetik sesuatu dengan tergesa-gesa di _handphone_ berwarna putih miliknya. Jari-jari kurusnya bergerak lincah. Sementara itu, mulutnya terus mengunyah roti yang tersampir dengan tidak manisnya di bibir Wonwoo. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah jam yang tergantung di dinding yang berdekatan dengan televisi. Pukul 07.10. Matanya terbelalak sempurna setelah melirik _handphone_ dan jam berulang kali. Dengan terburu-buru dimasukkannya benda persegi empat itu ke dalam kantong celana yang dikenakannya. Meminum susunya dengan tergesa-gesa dan berlari menuju pintu depan seperti mengejar sesuatu. Dan memang kenyataannya Wonwoo berlari mengejar bus sekolah yang akan membawanya ke sekolah. Dalam hati dia berdoa semoga dia tidak terlambat dan bus tersebut masih tersedia di halte. Pukul 07.20 bus tersebut berangkat.

Ditengah acara lari paginya tersebut, Wonwoo merutuk seseorang yang jauh ratusan kilometer dari tempatnya sekarang, atau bahkan puluhan mil? Wonwoo tidak peduli dengan jarak kilometer kejauhan mereka. Yang pasti, pagi yang melelahkan ini disebabkan oleh laki-laki yang menyatakan dirinya sebagai kekasih Wonwoo.

"Ah,,, hah... hah... hah..."

Wonwoo bernafas dengan sangat kasar dan keras. Beberapa penumpang di dalam bus tersebut memandangnya dengan raut yang berbeda. Sang sopir yang sudah melihat kejadian ini berulang kali hanya terkekeh dan segera melajukan bus sekolah yang menjadi tugasnya. Mungkin nasib baik masih mengiringi Wonwoo, bus sekolah itu belum berangkat setibanya di halte tadi.

 _Handphone_ Wonwoo bergetar lagi. Sebuah pesan diterima. Tapi Wonwoo masih mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya dulu. Terlebih wajah dan lehernya berkeringat sangat banyak. Bayangkan saja pagi-pagi dia harus berlari lebih dari 100 meter yang diawali dengan turun tangga. Tidak masalah jika itu dilakukan pada hari libur. Tapi demi Tuhan, ini hari dimana dia harus ke sekolah dan bayangkan bagaimana lengketnya tubuh Wonwoo sehabis berlari. Meskipun baru sejam yang lalu Wonwoo selesai mandi, tetap saja sekarang tubuhnya penuh keringat. Beruntung ada saputangan berwarna biru yang selalu berada di dalam tasnya. Mengabaikan _handphone_ nya yang kembali bergetar, Wonwoo mengelap keringat di wajah dan lehernya.

Saat Wonwoo mengambil _handphone_ nya, disaat itu pula sebuah panggilan masuk terlihat di layar smartphonenya.

" _Hyung_... Kau kemana saja? Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku."

Belumpun mengucapkan salam, seseorang disana sudah berteriak meminta jawaban padanya. Wonwoo hanya memutar matanya malas. Kekasihnya itu memang selalu berlebihan.

"Kau lupa ini pagi hari dan aku harus ke sekolah? Dan kau hampir membuatku ketinggalan bus sekolah, Kim Mingyu!"

"Ups... Hehehe... Maafkan aku, _hyung_ ku yang paling manis." Mingyu terkekeh dan itu membuat Wonwoo semakin kesal.

"Apakah kau sudah sarapan, sayang?"

Mendengar Mingyu memanggilnya sayang membuat pipi Wonwoo sedikit merona. Kekesalannya sedikit berkurang. Seulas senyuman tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

"Eumm, aku hanya sempat memakan selembar roti tawar dan itupun tidak sempat kutambahkan apapun." Wonwoo sengaja membuat suaranya sedikit lebih pelan dan memelas supaya Mingyu merasa bersalah padanya.

"Ya ampun, kau harus makan yang benar, _hyung_. Jangan hanya memakan roti dan itupun hanya selembar. Seharusnya kau memakan sesuatu yang lebih bergizi sebagai sarapanmu." Bukannya merasa bersalah, Mingyu malah menceramahinya.

"Kau pikir gara-gara siapa aku seperti ini, huh? Kau, Kim Mingyu!" Wonwoo kembali kesal pada kekasihnya. "Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu lagi, kau membuatku semakin kesal. Akan kumatikan telefonnya."

"Jangan-jangan, jangan matikan sekarang. Aku masih ingin menemanimu." Mingyu terdengar sedikit panik diseberang sana. Wonwoo tersenyum lagi.

"Heumm..." Wonwoo hanya bergumam dan Mingyu semakin heboh.

"Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya kau tidak kesal lagi, hum? Haruskah aku datang kesana menemuimu?"

Wonwoo sangat ingin menjawab iya, tapi ditahannya kata itu terucap dari bibirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu kesini. Aku tidak apa-apa." Kalimat itu yang kembali terucap dari Wonwoo. Mingyu menghela nafasnya. Terdengar berat ditelinga Wonwoo.

"Maafkan aku, ya? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu pagi ini. Karena itu aku terus mengusikmu sepanjang pagi ini." Wonwoo menepuk pahanya pelan, sangat pelan. Berusaha untuk mengurangi sesuatu yang berdenyut di dada bagian kirinya. Sebvelum semuanya semakin kelam, Wonwoo harus segera mengakhri pembicaraan ini.

"Mingyu..."

"Aku mengerti. Hati-hati turun dari busnya. Belajarlah dengan baik. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi saat jam istirahat."

"Iya." Hanya itu yang terucap oleh Wonwoo. Dia kehabisan kata-kata. Takut pertahanannya melemah. Dan Mingyu sangat mengerti akan hal itu.

"Aku menyayangimu, _hyung_." Sambungan telefonnya diputuskan oleh Mingyu tanpa menunggu jawabannya. Wonwoo mengarahkan pandangannya kelangit-langit bus kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, matanya mengerjapkan beberapa kali. Sudah saatnya turun dari bus dan bergegas masuk ke sekolah, sisa waktunya hanya 5 menit lagi.

\- W-M -

Jam istirahat.

Sebuah pesan masuk ke _handphone_ Wonwoo. Dari Mingyu.

"Makanlah sesuatu yang mengenyangkan. Jangan hanya makan roti dan minum sebotol susu saja. Aku mengawasimu, Jeon Wonwoo... ^^"

Wonwoo terkekeh membaca pesan tersebut. Jarinya bergerak mengetikkan beberapa kata untuk membalas pesan Mingyu. Kekasih tingginya itu memang sangat perhatian padanya, bahkan terkadang terkesan posesif, over protective. Wonwoo tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, justru sebaliknya dia sangat bersyukur dengan segala perhatian dari Mingyu. Karena selain Mingyu siapa lagi yang akan memperhatikannya setulus ini. Semuanya demi Mingyu.

Wonwoo memesan sepiring Bulgogi sebagai menu. Meskipun Mingyu tidak akan tahu apa yang dimakannya, tetap saja Wonwoo merasa harus mengikuti apa yang diinginkan Mingyu tanpa berniat membantahnya sedikitpun. Meskipun pada akhirnya setengah dari isi piring tersebut tersisa, tapi setidaknya Wonwoo sudah membuat Mingyu senang dan tenang di sana. Dengan cara itu dia juga berusaha menguatkan dan menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan makanku. Ku harap kau juga memakan sesuatu yang mengenyangkan dan bergizi." Wonwoo menekan tombol kirim dan pesan itupun langsung sampai ke tangan Mingyu. Buktinya beberapa detik kemudian Mingyu sudah membalas pesannya dengan sebuah emot jempol dan kecupan. Wonwoo tersenyum.

Masih menduduki kursi kantin, sejenak pikiran Wonwoo terbang ke tempat Mingyu. Saat ini Mingyu pasti sedang istirahat juga bersama teman-temannya. Wonwoo berharap hari ini Mingyu juga diberikan kebahagiaan seperti hari-hari kemarin, seperti saat dia disampingnya. Sejenak Wonwoo memikirkan bagaimana hidupnya jika Mingyu tidak ada. Sejauh ini Mingyu lah penyemangat dan alasan utama dia bertahan. Ini sudah lebih dua tahun dan sebentar lagi semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Wonwoo tersenyum memikirkannya. Setelah meneguk habis air mineral yang dibelinya tadi, Wonwoo melangkah kembali menuju kelasnya. Sebentar lagi bel tanda pelajaran akan dimulai lagi akan terdengar.

\- W-M -

Wonwoo baru selesai mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Semua tugas untuk besok bahkan beberapa tugas untuk hari berikutnya sudah dia kerjakan. Wonwoo memang murid yang rajin dan cerdas. Tidak heran kenapa dia bisa mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah yang cukup bergengsi di Tokyo ini. Iya, Wonwoo sedang bersekolah di salah satu senior high School di Tokyo, Jepang. Sebenarnya Wonwoo berasal dari keluarga yang sangat kaya, namun Wonwoo bukan tipikal anak yang berbangga dengan apa yang orang tuanya miliki. Dia selalu berjuang untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk itu.

Dan saat ayahnya menantangnya untuk mendapatkan beasiswa dan bersekolah di luar negeri demi mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya, Wonwoo menyanggupinya dengan penuh tekad. Langkah awalnya sudah ia capai, mendapatkan beasiswa dan bersekolah di luar negeri, jauh dari rumah, keluarga, dan sahabat-sahabatnya, termasuk jauh dari Mingyu. Tinggal satu lagi tantangan ayahnya yang harus dia capai jika ingin kembali dengan kebahagiaan yang menantinya. Wonwoo harus masuk 5 besar siswa terbaik lulusan sekolah tersebut pada wisuda angkatannya nanti. Well, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah mengingat kerasnya persaingan antar siswa di negeri sakura tersebut. Wonwoo benar-benar harus berjuang keras.

Selama Wonwoo bersekolah di Tokyo, ayahnya telah menyanggupi membiayai semua kebutuhan hidupnya. Awalnya Wonwoo menolak, dia ingin belajar membiayai hidupnya sendiri, namun sang ibu protes dan memaksanya harus menerima semua fasilitas dari ayahnya tersebut. Pada akhirnya hanya sebuah apartemen sederhana yang dipilih Wonwoo. Dia menolak diberikan mobil dengan alasan dia berada di negara orang, syukur ibunya bisa mengerti dan tidak memaksakan kehendaknya. Akan tetapi saat ibunya menyelipkan sebuah kartu kredit unlimited ke dalam saku bajunya, Wonwoo benar-benar tidak bisa menolak. Nyonya Jeon mengancam tidak akan memberikannya restu jika kartu tersebut di tolak. Ibu Wonwoo sangat suka mengancam.

Setelah membereskan meja belajar, Wonwoo berjalan ke arah dapur, mengambil segelas air mineral dan membawanya ke kamar. Kemudian Wonwoo ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, menggosok gigi, dan beberapa kegiatan lainnya sebelum menuju tempat tidur.

Wonwoo berbaring dan mengecek _handphone_ nya. Tidak ada pesan dari Mingyu karena memang Wonwoo melarang untuk menghubunginya sebelum semua tugasnya selesai.

"Mingyu..."

Hanya satu kata itu saja yang diketik dan dikirimkan Wonwoo dalam pesannya. Dalam hitungan detik balasan Mingyu sudah diterimanya.

"Kau sudah selesai, _hyung_?"

"Eum, aku bahkan sudah mengerjakan tugas untuk besok lusa." Lapor Wonwoo kepada Mingyu.

"Wah, kau yang terbaik, Wonwoo sayang. Aku sangat bangga padamu."

Balasan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo merona. Lagi-lagi Mingyu memanggilnya sayang dan Wonwoo menyukai itu.

"Mingyu, apa yang kau kerjakan seharian ini?"

Beberapa menit berlalu dan belum ada balasan dari Mingyu. Wonwoo merengut. Dia mulai kesal.

"Mingyu, kenapa tidak mebalas pesanku?"

Tidak ada respon dari Mingyu. Wonwoo meringis dan mendorong _handphone_ nya menjauh. Menarik selimut dan menutupi sampai seluruh badannya. Beberapa saat kemudian _handphone_ nya berdering. Wonwoo hafal dengan nada dering itu, tapi dia tidak mau mengangkat. Setelah dua kali diabaikan, pada panggilan ketiga Wonwoo mengangkatnya.

"Aku benci padamu." Kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Wonwoo pada si penelefon.

"Bukankah kau sangat mencintaiku, _hyung_?" Mingyu menjawab dengan nada menggodanya.

"Tidak, aku membencimu sekarang." Wonwoo memanyunkan bibirnya lucu. Sayang Mingyu tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Oh, jadi kekasihku tersayang ini sekarang tidak lagi mencintaiku dan malah membenciku?" tanya Mingyu.

"Iya, aku membencimu, Kim Mingyu-ssi." Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar kalimatnya sendiri. Dia berniat mengerjai mingyu. Hehehe.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku sudah tidak diharapkan lagi. Bahkan kekasihku tersayang tidak mencintaiku lagi." Wonwoo masih terkekeh pelan mendengar suara mingyu yang terdengar memelas itu. Wonwoo hanya membalas dengan bergumam.

"Bahkan dia tidak mau memperdengarkan suaranya kepadaku. Haruskah aku mencari pacar baru kalau begitu?" Mingyu bercanda saat mengatakan kalimat itu. Namun respon Wonwoo benar-benar diluar perkiraan mingyu. Wonwoo terdiam sama sekali.

Merasa tidak ada tanggapan dari kekasihnya, mingyu mencoba memanggil Wonwoo berulang kali.

" _Hyung_ , kau masih di sana kan? _Hyung_ ie..." Mingyu masih mencoba memanggil Wonwoo.

" _Hyung_... Wonwoo _hyung_ , jawab aku." Mingyu mulai resah.

"..."

Tidak ada tanggapan apapun.

" _Hyung_... Wonwoo _hyung_." Mingyu benar-benar panik dan cemas. Dia mulai ketakutan memikirkan sesuatu terjadi pada kekasih manisnya itu.

"..."

"Sayang, ku mohon bicaralah sesuatu, jangan menakutiku, eoh?" Mingyu tidak tenang, dia merasa bersalah, bahkan sekarang dia sudah bolak-balik berjalan di kamarnya.

" _Hyung_ ,,, Wonwoo _hyung_ ,,, maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda. Ku mohon, bicaralah. Aku tidak mungkin akan mencari orang lain, buat apa? Aku sudah memilikimu dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup, hanya dirimu, _Hyung_. Kumohon." Hanya helaan nafas yang mingyu dengar.

"Aku akan berangkat ke sana sekarang juga, ya, aku harus ..." Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya. Tidak. Mingyu tidak boleh ke sini. Dengan mengepalkan tangannya kuat, akhirnya Wonwoo berucap meski sangat pelan. Dia mencoba untuk terdengar baik-baik saja.

"M-Mingyu... Hiks..."

Sebuah isakan yang ditahannya dari tadi lolos begitu saja. Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ini bukan hal baik.

Sementara Mingyu rasanya ingin menabrakkan dirinya ke mobil yang sedang melaju kencang. Dia merasa sangat bersalah. Mendengar isakan dan suara parau Wonwoo membuat Mingyu membenci dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku... Ya tuhan, apa yang sudah kulakukan. _Hyung_ , maafkan aku." Mingyu menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Argh... maafkan aku. _Hyung_ , Woonwoo _hyung_."

"M-Mingyu... aku merindukanmu... hiks... aku benar-benar merindukanmu... aku sangat merindukanmu, Mingyu-ya" Tangis Wonwoo pecah. Rasanya sangat sesak mendengar jeritan kesedihan Wonwoo. Mingyu terdiam tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Rasa bersalah masih menguasai hati dan pikirannya. Dia baru sadar ucapannya tadi sangat keterlaluan, setelah apa yang Wonwoo lakukan untuknya, seharusnya dia tidak mengayakan hal itu, meskipun hanya bercanda. Harusnya dia paham, Wonwoo sangat sensitif semenjak berjauhan darinya. Dan sekarang Wonwoonya menangis dan berada pada titik terlemahnya.

"Menangislah, keluarkan semuanya. Aku akan memelukmu dari sini. Maafkan aku, _hyung_."

Wonwoo yang mendengar itu menangis semakin keras. Di seberang sana, air mata juga menetes dari mata indah Mingyu. Hatinya sangat sakit mendengar tangisan pilu Wonwoo. Semuanya salah dirinya, itu yang masih dipikirkan Mingyu.

"Aku mencintaimu... sangat mencintaimu, _hyung_. Demi Tuhan dan segala ciptaannya, aku sangat mencintaimu. Maafkan aku."

Wonwoo tahu dan sangat tahu jika Mingyu benar-benar tulus mencintainya. Dia bahkan tahu jika Mingyu hanya bercanda perihal mencari pacar baru tadi. Akan tetapi Wonwoo sedang berada pada puncak kerinduannya. Akhirnya dia menangis dengan sangat pilunya. Dia menangis bukan karena ucapan mingyu. Wonwoo menangis karena terlalu rindu, karena dia ingin melihat dan memeluk Mingyu. Dia ingin bersama dengan kekasihnya.

Setelah beberapa lama saling diam dan saling menguatkan seolah mereka memiliki telepati, Mingyu memanggil Wonwoo kembali.

"Wonwoo _hyung_."

"Iya, aku disini." Wonwoo membalas. Suaranya serau dan pelan. Mingyu merasakan sesuatu mencengkram jantungnya.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa, Mingyu-ya." Wonwoo berusaha meyakinkan Mingyu.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Apa perlu besok aku ke sana?" Sebenarnya Mingyu ingin mengunjungi Wonwoo sudah sangat lama tapi selalu dilarang oleh _hyung_ tersayangnya.

"Tidak, Mingyu. Jangan kesini. Aku sudah baik, jangan cemas."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak berpura-pura kan, _hyung_?"

"Tidak, Mingyu. Aku serius. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kalau begitu katakan kau mencintaiku."

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya? Kau sudah tau jawabanku, Mingyu-ya."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku ingin mendengarnya. Ayo katakan." Mingyu mulai menggoda Wonwoo lagi.

"Hehehe.. kau sangat menyebalkan, Kim Mingyu."

"Tapi kau mencintaiku, Kim Wonwoo." Ucap Mingyu penuh percaya diri.

"Eummm, aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu, Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo tersenyum saat menyatakan perasaannya.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu seberapa besar aku mencintaimu, karena hati, perasaan dan segala hal yang ada padaku, semuanya adalah milikmu, Kim Wonwoo. Aku mencintaimu." Wonwoo tersenyum sangat manis. Hatinya berbunga-bunga.

"Segeralah pulang, aku menunggumu."

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, Mingyu-ya... Hanya sebentar lagi."

"Iya, tidurlah, _hyung_. Aku akan menemanimu."

"Iya, aku mencintaimu." Dan Wonwoo pun membiarkan suara lembut nyanyian pengantar tidurnya terus terdengar. Mingyu bernyanyi untuknya, lagi.

\- W-M -

Hari-hari dilalui Wonwoo dengan penuh kesabaran dan perjuangan. Ada masanya dimana dia sangat bahagia dan gembira. Saat-saat dimana Mingyu begitu memanjakan dan menyayanginya. Meskipun jarak memisahkan keduanya, namun Mingyu tetap memperlakukannya dengan penuh cinta dan kasih seolah-olah mereka selalu bersebelahan. Seperti yang terjadi pada hari ini.

"Tuan Wonwoo?" Seorang lelaki paruhbaya berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Wonwoo. Di tangan kanan lelaki tersebut terlihat seikat bunga Mawar merah yang dirangkai bersama bunga _Baby Breath_. Indah. Sementara di tangan kirinya ada sebuah boneka beruang besar berwarna coklat muda. Benar-benar besar, mungkin setengah tinggi Wonwoo.

"Iya, saya Wonwoo. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Pak?" tanya Wonwoo kepada lelaki tersebut yang sepertinya adalah seorang kurir.

"Tentu saja." Lelaki tersebut menjawab dan tersenyum. "Ada kiriman untuk anda, Tuan." Lanjut lelaki tersebut seraya menyodorkan bunga dan Boneka kepada Wonwoo.

Perlahan tangan Wonwoo terulur meraih kedua bingkisan tersebut.

"Apakah anda yakin ini untuk saya?" Wonwoo masih belum percaya apa yang didapatnya. Tapi hal itu tidak menampik guratan kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah manisnya.

"Iya. Ini dikirimkan untuk anda. Tolong tanda tangan di sini." Ujar bapak kurir seraya menyerahkan bukti penerimaan barang. Wonwoo segera menandatangani kertas tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Muda. Semoga hari anda menyenangkan. Saya permisi."

"Terima kasih kembali, Pak." Wonwoo membalas salam bapak tersebut dan memasuki apartemennya dengan pancaran kebahagiaan yang tidak tergambarkan. Dengan sedikit berlari Wonwoo menuju kamarnya dan meletakkan boneka beruang besarnya di kasur. Kemudian dia mencium bunga mawar itu berulang kali. Baunya sangat harum. Wonwoo menyukainya.

Setelah puas menciumi mawar, Wonwoo mengambil boneka dan mendudukkannya diantara kedua kakinya. Sementara tangan kirinya memeluk bunga. Kemudian dia mengambil _handphone_ putihnya. Wonwoo melihat ke arah kamera dan memoto dirinya dengan kedua hadiahnya hari ini. Hasil foto tersebut segera dia kirimkan ke Mingyu. Tentu saja hadiah itu diberikan oleh Mingyu, karena hanya Mingyu dan kedua orang tuanya yang tahu alamat apartemennya di Tokyo ini.

 _Terima kasih, sayang. Aku menyukainya. Ini sangat indah._

Begitu tulis Wonwoo di _caption_ foto yang dikirimkannya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian balasan Mingyu tiba.

 _Tetap saja kau yang lebih indah dari keduanya, hyung_.

Wonwoo tersenyum sangat manis membaca balasan Mingyu.

 _Teruslah menggodaku, aku sangat senang, aku bahkan tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum_.

Wonwoo memeluk si beruang coklat kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Dia sangat gemas dan beruang itu sangat enak untuk dipeluk. Seperti memeluk Mingyu. Tiba-tiba ada panggilan masuk dari Mingyu. Segera saja Wonwoo mengangkatnya.

"Kau senang?" tanya Mingyu mengawali obrolan mereka.

"Tentu saja, mana ada orang yang mendapatkan hadiah tidak senang. Apalagi ini sangat indah." Jawab Wonwoo.

" _Hyung_ , aktifkan video call-nya."

"Baiklah, sebentar."

" _Hyung_... aku merindukanmu." Wajah Mingyu terlihat di layar smartphonenya. Wonwoo tertawa dan entah bagaimana dia langsung memeluk lagi boneka beruangnya.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu." Balas Wonwoo. "Terima kasih, Mingyu-ya." Lanjut Wonwoo. Rona kebahagiaan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Senyumnya tak luntur sedikitpun.

"Aku sangat senang kau menyukainya. Tapi aku lebih senang melihat wajah tersenyum dan bahagiamu, _hyung_." Mingyu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk Wonwoo dan langsung dibalas tidak kalah manisnya oleh Wonwoo.

"Ahhh,,, dia sangat nyaman untuk dipeluk. Bagaimana ini, Mingyu-ya. Kurasa aku tidak bisa melepaskannya." Wonwoo benar-benar tidak melepaskan beruang itu, terus memeluknya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu si beruang.

"Lebih enak memeluk aku atau si beruang, _hyung_?" tanya Mingyu.

"Tentu saja beruang ini lah. Dia sangat hangat dan gendut. Aku suka."

"Jadi aku harus gendut dulu biar _hyung_ suka memelukku?" ujar Mingyu dengan bibir mengerucut dan wajah memelas.

"Hahahahaha." Sontak Wonwoo tertawa. Dia membayangkan Mingyunya menjadi gemuk. Sungguh, Wonwoo tidak bisa membayangkannya. Tapi wajah merajuk Mingyu benar-benar hiburan untuknya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau selalu yang terhangat, Kim Mingyu." Jawab Wonwoo tersipu.

"Hehehe... Karena Kim Mingyu ini hanya milik Jeon Wonwoo seorang. Karena pelukan terhangat Kim Mingyu, selalu tersedia hanya untuk Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah-olah memeluk Wonwoo dan Wonwoo tertawa senang karenanya.

"Terima kasih."

" _Hyung_ , mana balasan hadiah dariku?" Mata Wonwoo melebar mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Balasan? Balasan apa? Apa yang kau inginkan?" Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan mengedipkan matanya dua kali. Mingyu langsung lemas melihat cara Wonwoo bertanya padanya. Mingyu ingin menerkam Wonwoonya sat itu juga seandainya jarak ini tidak begitu jauh.

"Berikan aku sebuah ciuman!" pinta Mingyu. Wonwoo menggeleng dua kali.

"Aku tidak mau." Kepalanya masih menggeleng tapi bibirnya tersenyum.

" _Hyung_ , jangan menggodaku. Ayo berikan aku sebuah ciuman, hanya sekali saja, _hyung_." Mingyu merengek kepada Wonwoo dan Wonwoo gembira karena itu.

Wonwoo mendekatkan bibirnya ke layar _smartphone_ nya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di sana. Mingyu tersenyum melihat bibir merah muda milik Wonwoo. Sesuatu berdesir mengantarkan aliran listrik di dalam diri Mingyu. Ini bukan hal bagus, tapi Mingyu menyukainya.

Wonwoo memberikan kecupan sebanyak tiga kali dan Mingyu sudah benar-benar lemas di sana. Sesuatu langsung 'up' pada tubuh Mingyu. Nah kan benar, ini bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

" _Hyung_ , sudah. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Wonwoo kebingungan mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Wajah Mingyu berkerut seolah menahan sesuatu. Terus apa yang tidak bisa ditahannya? Wonwoo tidak mengerti.

"Kau kenapa Mingyu-ya?" Tanya Wonwoo khawatir.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, _hyung_." Jawab Mingyu dan mencoba tersenyum pada Wonwoo.

" _Hyung_ , sudah malam. Segeralah tidur, ya?" pesan Mingyu dan dibalas anggukan Wonwoo.

"Kau juga segera tidur, Mingyu-ya."

"Tentu, _hyung_." _Setelah aku menyelesaikan suatu hal,_ sambung Mingyu dalam hatinya. Dan malam itu Mingyu lagi-lagi harus menyelesaikan sesuatu sebelum menuju ke alam mimpinya untuk bertemu dengan kekasih tercintanya.

\- W-M -

Hari ini hari terakhir Wonwoo ujian. Betapa leganya Wonwoo setelah menyelesaikan semuanya. Selama seminggu ini Wonwoo tidak berhubungan dengan Mingyu karena Wonwoo melarang Mingyu untuk menghubunginya. Wonwoo hanya tidak ingin konsentrasinya terpecah. Bagaimanapun, seorang Kim Mingyu adalah godaan terbesar untuk sebuah konsentrasi dan perhatian Wonwoo.

Pengumuman hasil ujian, ranking dan sebagainya akan keluar minggu depan, hari sabtu. Dan selama seminggu ini para siswa diperbolehkan untuk mengisi jam belajar dengan kegiatan ektrakurikuler ataupun kegiatan lainnya. Wonwoo tidak berminat melakukan apapun, mungkin dia hanya akan menghabiskan seminggunya di perpustakaan, membaca beberapa buku yang menarik perhatiannya.

Hari sabtu pun tiba. Wonwoo sangat takut dengan hasil yang diperolehnya. Ini masih pagi dan Wonwoo sudah berkeringat dingin. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia terus meremas kedua tangannya pertanda kegugupannya. Pukul 09.00 hasil ujian akan ditempelkan di mading sekolah dan masa depan Wonwoo dipertaruhkan di kertas tersebut. Wonwoo melihat jam dipergelangna tangannya, 10 menit lagi dan suasana di sekitar Wonwoo semakin membuatnya ketakutan.

Pukul 09.00 dan kertas tersebut sudah tertempel di mading sekolahnya. Saat ratusan siswa saling berebut untuk melihat nilai mereka, Wonwoo hanya terdiam di depan kerumunan teman-temannya. Wajah Wonwoo memucat dan tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Dia sangat takut jika posisinya melewati angka 5. Seandainya itu terjadi, bagaimana dia akan hidup?

Mencoba menguatkan hati dan mengusir pikiran-pikiran jelek dari kepalanya, Wonwoo perlahan mendekati papan mading. Jari telunjuknya diarahkan menyisiri nama-nama siswa yang tercantum di sana. Wonwoo memulai pencariannya dari urutan 50.

 _Jeon Wonwoo... Jeon Wonwoo... Jeon Wonwoo_

Wonwoo merapalkan namanya berulang kali. Dan jarinya berhenti di satu angka. Matanya melotot sempurna. Dia benar-benar kaget. Tidak percaya.

Peringkat 3

Wonwoo benar-benar tidak percaya.

"Hei, tolong lihat ini, apa benar disitu tertulis nama Jeon Wonwoo? Diurutan ketiga? " tanya Wonwoo pada seorang siswa di sebelahnya.

"Iya, itu benar." Jawab siswa tersebut. Tapi Wonwoo masih belum percaya. Dia menanyakan hal yang sama pada anak lain disebelah kanannya.

"Benar kok, itu namamu. Selamat ya, Wonwoo." Ucap siswa yang ternyata teman sekelasnya seraya menjabat tangan Wonwoo. Dan wonwoo masih tidak percaya. Perlahan dia keluar dari kerumunan dan mengambil _handphone_ nya.

"Appa,,, aku peringkat ketiga. Apakah itu benar, Appa?" Saking tidak percayanya, Wonwoo sampai menanyakannya kepada ayahnya yang berada di Seoul sana.

"Tentu saja. Anak appa kan sangat pintar dan membanggakan." Jawab Tuan Jeon dengan nada sangat bahagia.

" _A-appa_... aku peringkat tiga... hiks... aku peringkat tiga, Appa." Wonwoo mulai terisak. Dia sangat bahagia.

"Iya, sayang. Kau yang terbaik. Appa sangat bangga padamu. Kau melakukannya dengan baik, nak. Selamat ya Wonwoo" Ayah Wonwoo ikut bahagia untuk anaknya.

"Ayah dan Ibu akan menjemputmu, besok sore kami akan tiba di sana. Kau bersiap-siaplah." Wonwoo tidak percaya dengan apa yang ayahnya ucapkan. Ini terlalu mendadak.

"Appa serius?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Appa tidak sedang bercanda, sayang. Tunggulah kami." Jawab ayahnya.

"Appa,,, Terima kasih. Aku menyayangimu, appa." Wonwoo tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Dia berhasil. Kebahagiaannya sudah menantikannya di depan.

\- W-M -

Wonwoo sudah mengepak barang-barang yang akan dibawa pulang ke Korea. Tidak banyak, hanya pakaian, hadiah-hadiah dari Mingyu selama dia di Jepang dan beberapa barang koleksinya. Ya, besok dia akan kembali ke Korea.

Saat Wonwoo sedang menikmati susu dan sereal sebagai sarapan paginya, bel rumah berbunyi beberapa kali. Ini masih sangat pagi, tidak mungkin itu orang tuanya, karena ayahnya baru akan berangkat pagi ini dari Seoul.

Wonwoo mencoba melihat siapa yang menekan bel, namun dia hanya melihat punggung seorang _namja_ berambut coklat. Tak ambil pusing, Wonwoo pun membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa say..."

Wonwoo terkesiap. Tubuhnya menegang. Orang ini memeluknya bahkan Wonwoo tidak tahu dan belum melihat wajah orang asing ini.

"Lepaskan ak..."

"Kau merindukanku, sayang?" Lelaki itu memotong ucapan Wonwoo. Suara itu adalah suara seseorang yang Wonwoo rindukan setiap detiknya. Suara itu adalah suara yang menyemangati Wonwoo sepanjang kerja kerasnya.

"M-Mingyuuu..." Wonwoo tidak percaya. Tapi kehangatan ini memang milik kekasihnya.

"Hai, Kim Wonwoo." Ucap Mingyu seraya mempererat pelukannya pad tubuh Wonwoo.

"Aku sudah datang, Wonwoo _hyung_. Aku datang, sayang." Mingyu mengusap kepala Wonwoo dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Mingyu... Mingyuku..." Wonwoo masih belum percaya Mingyu sedang memeluknya sekarang. Dia masih sangat kaget. Namun rasa kerinduan lebih mendominasi. Wonwoo membalas pelukan Mingyu tidak kalah eratnya. Bahkan wajahnya dia lesakkan ke ceruk leher Mingyu semakin dalam. Mingyu pun melakukan hal yang sama. Sesekali bibirnya mencium kepala, pundak, bahkan leher Wonwoo. Mereka melepaskan kerinduan dengan saling memeluk hingga beberapa waktu.

" _Hyung_ , ayo kita masuk ke dalam. Tidak lucu jika tetanggamu melihat kita seperti ini, kan?" Wonwoo terkekeh mendengar penuturan Mingyu. Segera ditariknya Mingyu untuk masuk ke dalam, setelah melepaskan sepatunya, Mingyu kembali memeluk Wonwoo posesif dan mendudukkan diri mereka di sofa di ruangan tengah.

Wonwoo duduk diantara kaki Mingyu, sementara Mingyu memeluk perut Wonwoo dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu kanan Wonwoo, posisi lama mereka jika sedang saling merindukan. Bibir Mingyu tidak berhenti mengecupi tubuh Wonwoo dimanapun dia mengiginkannya. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum menerima perlakuan Mingyu, tapi tangannya terus mengusap lengan Mingyu yang memeluknya.

"Mingyu-yah!" Seru Wonwoo memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ne, ada apa _hyung_?"

"Eumm, kenapa bisa kau yang datang? Bukankah seharusnya appa yang menjemputku?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

"Aku tidak datang untuk menjemputmu, _hyung_. Aku justru datang untuk membawamu berkeliling Jepang." Jemari Mingyu meremas jari-jari mungil milik Wonwoo.

"Hah? Maksudmu kita jalan-jalan? Tapi bagaimana jika appa datang dan aku tidak di sini?" Wonwoo sebenarnya senang jika harus jalan-jalan dengan Mingyu, hanya saja dia takut jika ayahnya mengetahuinya dan melarangnya. Dia belum siap untuk itu.

"Apa kau tahu, _Hyung_?" Wonwoo menggeleng. Mingyu memutarkan tubuh Wonwoo untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Mingyu menarik Wonwoo untuk duduk dipangkuannya, koala hug, begitulah mereka sekarang.

"Sebenarnya, Jeon appa lah yang menyuruhku untuk datang kemari." Jawaban Mingyu mengagetkan Wonwoo.

"Kau serius? Appa yang menyuruhmu? Untuk apa?" Wonwoo merasa sangat bingung.

" _Hyung_ , appa Jeon sudah tahu dari kemarin lusa jika kau masuk 5 besar. Beliau langsung memanggilku dan menyuruhku segera menemuimu dan menhabiskan waktu beberapa hari di Jepang, baru membawamu pulang ke rumah kita." Mingyu menjawab sambil mengelus pipi tirus _hyung_ kesayangannya.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Sangat benar."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Aku seperti hampir mati kemarin saat menunggu hasil pengumuman. Huawaaa... Kau jahat Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo tidak sedih, hanya saja dia kebingungan menyampaikan kelegaan yang terasa di hatinya. Wonwoo bahagia.

"Tentu saja biar ini menjadi kejutan terindah untukmu, _hyung_." Balas Mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum sangat manis. Mingyu tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengecup bibir merah muda Wonwoo. Kecupan-kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil. Mereka saling tersenyum diantara ciuman manis itu.

" _Hyung_ , sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi yang kamu belum tahu." Ujar Mingyu.

"Baiklah, katakan padaku semuanya."

" _Hyung_ , sebenarnya aku juga mendapatkan tantangan dari appaku dan appa Jeon juga?"

" _Mwo_? Tantangan apa? Kenapa aku tidak diberi tahu? Apa yang appa ku lakukan padamu? Jawab aku, Kim Mingyu!"

"Hehehe... tenanglah _hyung_. Aku masih lama di sini jadi aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu." Mingyu sangat gemas dengan kekasih manisnya ini. Wonwoo mengerujutkan bibirnya yang langsung dikecup Mingyu.

" _Hyung_ , aku juga mendapatkan tantangan yang sama dari appaku. Bahkan aku lebih parah, harus masuk 3 besar. Itu benar-benar menyebalkan." Wonwoo terbelalak.

"Jadi kau ada di urutan keberapa?" Tanya Wonwoo, sekarang dia benar-benar penasaran.

"Pertama." Wonwoo tidak percaya, Mingyunya sangat pintar ternyata.

"Juara pertama?" Tanyanya meyakinkan diri sendiri dan dibalas anggukan oleh Mingyu.

"Huwaaaahhh, Kim Mingyu ku sangat pintar." Wonwoo mengacak rambut Mingyu dan Mingyu hanya tertawa diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Lalu apa tantangan dari ayahku, Mingyu-ya?" kali ini Wonwoo merasa sangat cemas. Ayahnya bukan orang yang mudah, selalu banyak akal dan Wonwoo takut hal buruk terjadi.

"Bukan hal besar sebenarnya. Appa Jeon memintaku untuk bekerja sambilan di perusahaan appa Jeon selama tiga tahun ini. Aku dituntut untuk bisa menguasai bisnis dan mampu menaikkan _income_ perusahaan."

"Dan kau juga berhasil melakukannya, iya kan?" Sepertinya Wonwoo sudah sangat sadar dengan keadaan kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang tidak dapat dilakukan oleh Kim Mingyu ini?" Wonwoo memutar matanya malas.

"Lagian semua itu aku lakukan untukmu, _hyung_. Kau disini berjuang seorang diri. Tentu saja aku harus ikut berjuang bersamamu, kan? Semuanya untuk mu, _hyung_." Wonwoo mengelus pipi Mingyu penuh kasih sayang.

"Gomawo, Mingyu-ya." Wonwoo melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap sangat dalam ke dalam mata Mingyu. Mengusap pipi Mingyu penuh kasih sayang. Seolah ingin menunjukkan seberapa besar kebahagiannya.

"Aku yang seharusnya lebih berterima kasih, _hyung_. Kamsahamnida." Mingyu kembali melumat bibir Wonwoo setelah mengucapkan terima kasih tertulusnya. Kali ini ciuman mereka lebih agresif. Tangan Wonwoo mengalung dengan eratnya di leher Wonwoo, bahkan terkadang dia menarik tengkuk Mingyu untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Sementara tangan Mingyu sudah menjalar kemana-mana. Ciuman mereka seolah-olah untuk membayar tiga tahun yang sudah mereka lewati tanpa saling melihat, saling menyentuh, dan saling merasakan. Tak kuasa menahannya lagi, Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo ala _bridal_ dan membawanya ke satu-satunya kamar di apartemen itu.

Tiga tahun perpisahan mereka, sama-sama berjuang untuk saling memiliki, untuk menunjukkan besarnya kekuatan cinta mereka. Tiga tahun mereka hanya bisa saling mendengar, saling mencemaskan, dan saling menyemangati. Semuanya untuk bisa saling memeluk dan berbagi kehangatan seperti saat ini. Semua perjuangan mereka hanya untuk sebuah restu atas ketulusan cinta mereka. Dan hari itu mereka habiskan dengan berbagi kehangatan, cinta, kasih sayang dan rindu yang sangat besar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Mingyu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Kim Wonwoo."

\- End -

Ini Fanfic Seventeen pertamaku. Demi apa, Jeon Wonwoo dan Kim Mingyu sukses bikin aku jatuh hati, well, sebenarnya Seventeen juga sukses membuatku terpesona. Aku mulai menggilai mereka semenjak melihat Hoshi yang begitu antusias dengan comeback View SHINee yang berdekatan dengan waktu debut Seventeen. Dan disinilah aku sekarang, _be a Carat._ Yang mau chit-chat seputar Seventeen terutama Meanie, bisa PM atau ke line nichanica ^^

Want a sequel or Mingyu side story?

Tell me in Review

Kamsahamnida ^^


End file.
